kingdom_keyblade_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tikal the Echidna
Tikal the Echidna (ティカル・ザ・エキドゥナ, Tikaru za Ekiduna) is a character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is the 4,000 year old spirit of an ancient anthropomorphic echidna and a former member of an ancient echidna clan who resided in the Mystic Ruins. She is also the daughter of Chief Pachacamac. In her youth, Tikal lived in a period of war where she opposed her father's warmongering ways. During this time, she befriended the local Chao and their guardian Chaos. When Chaos went on a destructive rampage after her father attempted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, Tikal stopped Chaos by sealing it inside the Master Emerald with her own spirit. 4,000 years later, Tikal was released when Dr. Eggman planned to use Chaos to take over the world, where she aided Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies. After Chaos was calmed, Tikal left with it to live in peace, though the two remained aware of evils afflicting their former home. "I'm Tikal!" :—Tikal the Echidna. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Rebecca Honig (English), Kaori Asō (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Kathrin Gaube (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Anita Sajnóg (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Know (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Tikal was once an orange-furred Echidna girl with cobalt eyes, physically about 14-years old at the time of her demise. During those years, she wore a tanktop-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. As a sign of her lineage, she wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped sandals. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages. In her spiritual form, she appeared either as a bright pink orb of light which hovered in the air, or as a full-bodied apparition resembling her once-physical self. * Hair Color: Peach-Orange * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Cobalt * Age: 4,000+ (physically 14) * Height: 95 cm. (3' 1") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Being raised under her grandmother's teachings, Tikal is a gentle, fair-minded and kindhearted pacifist with a peaceful temperament. She severely opposes greed, violence and fighting, and wishes for everything to be in peace, harmony and tranquility. She is very devout to her teaching, never once resorting to violence, and will try to resolve conflicts by trying to sway people away from their destructive paths peacefully. While she abhors fighting, Tikal is a strong defender of peace and is not above helping others fight to protect the world and its people. She is as well a proud warrior of her tribe, implying she will fight herself when necessary, but only for the right reasons. Tikal is very caring and compassionate about the people around her and is beloved by all. She is similarly very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. Though she was frighten by Chaos at first, she found a way to befriend it, and even when her entire warlike clan disapproved her ideals, Tikal loved her people deeply and tried to talk them out of the violent ways. When she failed to stop her clan's destruction, Tikal became determined to never let anyone relive such a tragedy. Also, despite Chaos' corruption of anger and sadness, she still considered it her friend. While Tikal only wants everyone to live in peace, she tends to have moments of oversight while trying to achieve it. She often chooses the quickest path that will restore immediate peace, rather than what might restore harmony and be for the greater good of everyone involved. Still, Tikal is well-meaning in her intentions and she is quick to forgive and forget. Relationships Friends/Allies * Chaos * Chao * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Big the Cat * E-102 Gamma Family * Pachacamac the Echidna (father; deceased) † * Unnamed grandmother (deceased) * Knuckles the Echidna Neutral Rivals Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Pachacamac Powers and Abilities Tikal is a trained warrior of the Knuckles Clan, meaning she possesses combat skills befitting her tribe. She is also noted to be very quick on her feet, surpassing the running speed of Knuckles and Rouge. Tikal is one of the few known people who is able to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald on her own by using the mantra of her grandmother, allowing her to harness its various abilities. She is also the only known person so far who is able to understand Chaos' language. Following her transcension into a spirit, Tikal gained a variety of mysterious spiritual powers. These powers include assuming the discorporate form of a floating and glowing orb and even spiritually assume her physical form if need be. She can also levitate and teleport herself and others, and harness her spiritual power for special attacks, such as creating earthquakes, lightning bolts, and flashes of light to blind opponents. A prominent spiritual power of Tikal's is the ability to temporarily transport people back in time in their mind. During these "visions", people can physically interact with their surroundings in the past and even bring things from there back to the present, such as when Tails brought back the Rhythm Badge. While people's minds are visiting the past, their bodies enter a trance-like state and can even move on their own accord until their minds return. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Captive Light * Climb * Dig * Drill Claw * Glide * Heaven's Justice * Knuckle Spin * Punch Attack * Spin Jump * Swim * Wrath of Gaia Skills * Controlling the Master Emerald * Knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds * Harnessing chaos energy * Communication with Chaos and the Chao * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Super speed * Wall climbing * Spiritual powers * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Tikal's weakness is that she is not as physically strong as some of the characters, she throws short punches and can't sense Emeralds as well as the treasure hunters. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Early life Tikal was born over 4,000 years ago to Pachacamac, a member of the family leading the Knuckles Clan. She was raised by her peace-loving grandmother, the female chief of her clan, who was knowledgeable in all their clan's legends surrounding the Chao, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Under her tutorage, her grandmother passed all her teachings, including an old mantra, and pacifistic beliefs onto Tikal. In turn, Tikal loved her grandmother dearly and cherished everything she was taught, making her a peace-loving pacifist, and she would often contemplated her teachings. When Grandma passed away, Tikal's father took over and directed their clan into a series of violent conquests of the neighboring countries. Standing by her grandmother's ideology, Tikal opposed her father's ways. However, Tikal held onto the hope that they would one day understand each other. One day during the period of war, Tikal was at the Altar of the Emeralds where she discovered the Chao. While her presence frightened the Chao at first, Tikal quickly gained their trust with her gentle nature. This garnered the attention of the Chao's guardian, Chaos, who revealed himself to Tikal. Chaos initially startled and frightened Tikal, but she soon realized its gentle nature and its duty to watch over the Emeralds and the Chao at the altar. Over time, Tikal befriended Chaos and the Chao, as she would spend most of her time near the altar. Eventually, Tikal was allowed entrance to the inner altar by Chaos, having earned the guardian's trust. There, she saw the Chaos Emeralds and discovered the Master Emerald, where she had the revelation about how the Master Emerald controlled the Chaos Emeralds after understanding her grandmother's mantra. Tikal soon after learned that her father planned to raid the altar and steal its Emeralds to gain the power to destroy the enemies threatening their survival, namely the Nocturnus Clan. Appalled by the idea and the death it would case, Tikal begged her father not to do this, insisting that plundering and killing was the wrong way to peace, but to no avail. Tikal returned to the altar to warn Chaos and beseeched it to take the Chao to safety, but neither it nor the Chao could leave the altar. Tikal thus promised to talk to her father again and assured the Chao she would not fail them. Despite Tikal's attempts, Pachacamac lead his warriors in a brutal attack on the altar. Amidst the attack, Tikal and the Chao blocked Pachacamac's path to the Emeralds, where Tikal refused to move and begged them to stop. Knowing her people would never get enough, she tried to reason to them that greed were the enemy. However, Tikal's words were ignored and she was knocked unconscious as Pachacamac and his men her trampled over to storm the altar. When Tikal came to, she saw the horrible destruction that had befallen the area; when Pachacamac and his men attacked, they angered Chaos, who used the negative chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos and start a rampage where it had killed Pachacamac, his men and nearly the entire Knuckles Clan. Realizing that Chaos was now blind with rage and would not stop its rampage until it had destroyed the world, Tikal turned to the Master Emerald's aid and recited her grandmother's mantra, pleading the gem to stop Chaos. Using her spirit as a catalyst, Tikal sacrificed her body to strip Chaos of its power and seal it away within Master Emerald with her own spirit. Synopsis Legacy See also * Tikal's Prayer External links * Tikal the Echidna Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Echidnas Category:Females Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Knuckles Clan